talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Resonance
Many people in the Land of Erin have experienced this at least once: when push comes to shove, one would make a decision which could never be made during the daily life in order to live through the danger. In this process, all the thoughts seem to be guided by another soul, and people call this the of Soul. System Introduction Open time Dec. 6th, 2018, after maintenance – permanent. Brief Intro *With the introduction of this system, players can choose any obtained character as their 'poster girl' to appear on the main screen, replacing Aisha. This can be changed in the system settings at any time. As your Resonance with that character increases, their responses become more intimate. *All characters in the party gain Resonance as you complete battles with them. *Raising Resonance grants Bonus attribute, which buffs characters' HP and ATK by a percentage (maximum 100%). *Reaching certain Resonance levels unlocks exclusive story Fragments '''for each character, which is divided into 3 parts (50, 100, and 200). *After reaching Resonance level 100, Resonance is needed to raise the level cap to 200. Open condition Obtain the corresponding character to unlock his/her Resonance of Soul. Background Story To explain of Soul, researchers raised various hypotheses after an arduous investigation. One of the maniac Elementalist concludes after long-term research: There is another universe called Views where live souls from another world and the projection of all the creatures’ soul in the Land of Erin. These souls and projections will resonance with people who have a similar essence and firm belief, go into their heart and lead them, with wisdom and love, to discover their potential. In the beginning, the Resonance is imperceptible, but after passing the dilemma with the Souls from Heart View, people will grow consciousness to it gradually – which means the rise of Resonance level. At last, when the two souls become one, the perfect and harmonious resonance will trigger enormous power. The legends say that people who have experienced Resonance will enter the View in the dream. It is a luxurious palace built by gigantic mirrors and one can see the soul with perfect resonance. Who will you see in the Mirror? Detailed Instruction Enter the page of of Soul interface *Enter Character Info page *The Heart sign on the Party page / Character Info page represents the Resonance level of the character. The Resonance levels will be represented by different colors. *Click the Heart sign to enter of Soul page. Enhance character’s Resonance Level *Resonance gained by each hero will be shown on the battle result page. *Resonance can be gained via Battle, Trial, Massive battle and other battles. *Resonance has 200 levels in total. When Resonance level reaches Lv. 100, Perfect Resonance is needed to raise the level cap and unlock Lv. 200. *Resonance can unlock functions like characters’ '''Fragments and Resonance. *Resonance can raise the stats of resonance bonus which include HP% and ATK%. Reach required Resonance level to unlock story Fragments *Fragments is the exclusive story gained by raising character resonance level. *Fragments is unlocked by reaching required resonance level (Lv. 50, Lv. 100 and Lv. 200) *Fragments is divided into three parts and the story in each part is different. Perfect Resonance *Reach required Resonance level to unlock Resonance. Click the Resonance heart sign to activate Perfect Resonance. *Resonance is a special status after reaching required resonance level. *Resonance needs Lv. 100 resonance and 1 Resonance Contract (Resonance Contract can be gained via event or Item Shop). *Resonance will raise the upper limit of Resonance level from 100 to 200. *Resonance will unlock special effect on character’s Concept Art and Avatar. Resonance & Battle Chance Here is a list showing the number of battles needed to increase 1 Resonance level. Eg: When the resonance of character is 5, you need one battle to raise it to 6. But when the resonance of your character is 32, you need to complete 3 battles to raise it to 33. Change Poster Girl Click Information >> System Setting >> Change Poster Girl to choose the Poster Girl you like. You can set characters you have as Poster Girl / Boy. Special characters have Live2D style Poster Girl, such as Aisha. The content of the conversation triggered is based on the Resonance level. Higher resonance level grants more intimate conversation.